


In which Louisa sees something she shouldn't

by Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco



Series: In which- [1]
Category: Roland Roland - Jayu
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Verbal Fighting, poor Louisa just wants to read her demon books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco/pseuds/Gay_panic_at_the_wrong_disco
Summary: Louisa just wants to read her books, but Roland makes a habit of showing up when she wants a quiet moment to herself.I saw the disappointing lack of fan-works for my favourite manga so I decided to change it, although I am a tiny bit guilty that this is the only idea I could come up with...This is the first part to my In which- series.This fic contains non explicit sibling incest, if that will bother you please don't read it.I do not own Roland Roland, all rights of Roland Roland belong to Jayu.
Relationships: Roland & Louisa, Roland/Olivier
Series: In which- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147556





	In which Louisa sees something she shouldn't

Louisa is sitting in an alcove reading a book. 

She made a deal with Oliver, she would help out his brother if he was in a tough situation and Oliver would keep his eye out for any books that might help her further her research into devils.

Now most would call it hiding, but she really was just sitting there, it wasn't her fault that these alcoves were the quietest place in the estate.

She looks up from her book upon hearing footsteps. 

It's Rolan, he looks agitated, he goes past her without noticing her. 

_"He makes a habit of this, doesn't he?"_

Oliver isn't long in his wake. 

Oliver is actually trying to catch up with Rolan, and when he does he grabs the back of his shirt. 

Rolan jerks to a stop and spins around, catching Oliver's hand in his own and trying to free himself from his brothers grip. 

Rolan shouts "just leave me alone!" But upon seeing Oliver's hurt look, he amends "I just need some time to think... I'm sorry I yelled." 

_"Ah so this must be the fighting amongst brothers that Niel spoke of."_ Louisa thinks. 

Oliver takes a step closer to Rolan and slips his arms around his waist, hugging him. 

Rolan relaxes into the hug. 

Oliver pulls back a tiny bit and looks down at Rolan, they stand there gazing at each other before Rolan leans up and closes the distance between their lips. It's chaste at first, just the soft press of lips together, then Oliver's deepening it and someone's tongue slips into the equation and Louisa starts to panic. 

_"Oh dear, that's a different kind of fighting, what should I do?"_

She doesn't know wether she should just stay hidden and have to suffer the mental image of this for the rest of her life, or if she should run away and embarrass all of them. 

She quietly gather her things together and slips them into her bag, slinking out of the alcove and attempting to leave unnoticed. 

A gasp captures her attention and she glances back for a fraction of a second, she sees Rolan watching her with fear, she sets her gaze rigidly ahead once more and speed walks away.

Louisa is in the library, when Rolan finds her.

His shoulders are slumped and he fiddles with the hem of his sleeve as he speaks, "I don't know how much you saw, but please don't tell anyone."

Louisa pauses, thinking over her answer.

"I won't, not if you don't make me mad." 

Rolan looks taken aback, then scared once more,

"WHAT! oh please dont, please! I'm begging you!" He says in a rush. 

"I won't, but you owe me a favour now. Besides its your own fault, you should be more careful with something like that. You're lucky I was the one who saw and not someone like Ydi or Savin."

He looks pensive and ducks his head. He thanks her on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If any negative comments are left on this fic because of its theme, I will delete them.


End file.
